Tú qué vinistes de las estrellas
by Mello17
Summary: Esa tarde lo que empezó con una tranquila y relajante lluvia de estrellas se convirtió en el principal dolor de cabeza de Uchiha Sasuke, cuando de una "Estrella" caida del cielo salió ella a descontrolar su mundo y su corazón.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

 **(…)**

Fastidiado.

Esa era la palabra correcta para decribir exactamente como se sentía. Estaba cansado de que todo mundo se metiera con él y todo por la misma cosa.

—Matrimonio…— susurro con burla, todos sus problemas derivaba de esa jodida palabra.

Es que acaso no entendían que no quería compromisos, no estaba preparado para toda esa mierda. No quería velar por la seguridad de alguien más que no fuera la suya. No quería tener que estarle dando cuentas a nadie de a dónde iba suficiente tenía con el dobe de su amigo como para a eso agregarle la histeria de una mujer.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando al cabo de un rato el sonido vibrante de su móvil lo distrajo, no tuvo siquiera que dedicarle una mirada para saber de quién era.

—Que quieres Dobe.— susurro recostando su espalda en el frío y limpio pasto bajo él.

La chillona voz de su rubio amigo no se hizo esperar a sí también como su suspiro cansado.

—Te dije que me tomaría la tarde libre, además hoy hay lluvia de estrellas.— le recordó a su torpe amigo mientras fijaba su vista en él ya oscuro cielo estrellado.—Si Dobe, mañana estaré ahí sin falta, sé que cerrar ese contrato es importante para la empresa.— y con eso y una amenaza más de parte del rubio al otro lado de la línea la llamada termino.

Si había una cosa capaz de calmarlo en el mundo era esa contemplar las estrellas, en un lugar donde la contaminación de la ciudad anudado a sus molestos ruidos no llegarán, un lugar que nadie ademas de el conocían, un lugar tranquilo y que sin duda le ofrecía la paz que tanto había anhelado desde ya hace casi un mes.

Una sonrisa de esas que solo muy pocas personas conocían se deslizó por su rostro cuando la primera de muchas estrellas fugaces ilumino el cielo, creando con ellas una hermosa obra de arte.

—¡Qué demonios…!.— susurro sentándose de golpe cuando lo que parecía ser una "Estrella" cambio de rumbo cayendo como una bola de fuego justamente en su dirección.

¡Carajo!

Fue el grito de su conciencia cuando fue consiente de que si se quedaba donde estaba iba a recibir el impacto de lleno.

Casi arrastrándose corrió lo suficiente para alejarse de donde estaba pero al estrellarse aquella mediana roca contra el suelo el impacto fue tanto que lo mando a volar varios metros haciendolo perder la conciencia cuando cayó fuertemente contra el suelo.

Al cabo de lo que sintió como unos diez minutos recuperó la conciencia sentándose con una mueca de dolor en el suelo. Una mirada a su alrededor le bastó para saber que lo que sea que había sucedido no fue obra de su imaginación.

Habia un cráter de un diámetro de aproximadamente unos 100 metros cuadrados, de donde una fuerte capa de humo salía. Movido por lo que supuso fue la estupidez humana se acercó aquel peligroso lugar viendo con asombro el gigante hoyo que había causado una roca de mediano tamaño.

Después de unos minutos en los que su curiosidad estuvo saseada dio media vuelta pero antes de siquiera dar un paso la floja tierra bajo el cedió arrastrándolo hacia abajo y obligándolo a soltar un pequeño grito debido a lo repentino que fue.

—¡Maldición!..— susurro soltando un quejido cuando un dolor en su tobillo le confirmo una cosa…. Se lo había torcido.

Una sarta de maldiciones listas y preparadas para abandonar su boca debido a su mala suerte se detuvieron y lo congelaron en su lugar cuando aquella mediana roca se partió a la mitad casi aplastandolo.

Hubiera proferido otra maldicion de no ser por qué toda su sangre se congelo al ver lo que dentro de aquella roca había.

— _¡Una …. Chica!.—_ susurro con voz temblorosa sintiendo como cada uno de los vellos de su piel se erizaban en señal de peligro cuando aquella chica dormida abrió sus ojos posandolos de inmediato en los suyos y dejándolo en shock al ser conciente de una cosa.

 _Ella era simplemente hermosa._

Sus ojos de un extraño color perla lo miraron confundida, su piel tan blanca y pálida como la nieve no llevaba nada encima dejándolo admirar una parte de su anatomía idéntica pero ridículamente mejor a cualquiera que sus ojos lividinosos hayan contemplado ya que la parte superior estaba tapada por un largo manto oscuro que definió como su cabello.

La escucho soltar un quejido cuando intento levantarse haciéndole saber que se encontraba o golpeada o herida.

—Te…te encuentras bien.— pregunto carraspeando cuando su voz sonó temblorosa.

Ella no contesto y solo movió su cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto confundido.

De igual manera no tuvo siquiera tiempo a replantear la pregunta cuando la chica de ojos perla se encontraba ya justo enfrente de él con la misma mirada confundida.

—¡Que..!— fue lo único capaz de decir antes de que sus labios fueran abrisionados en lo que descubrió era un beso… _bastante inexperto por cierto_.

Al cabo de lo que fueron unos dos minutos.— _En los que no pudo, ni quiso separarse._ — la chica desnuda se separó de él.

—¿Humano?.— susurro con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo y antes de poder siquiera decir algo su vista se puso borrosa y lo último que su mente fue capaz de captar fue el rostro sorprendido de aquella hermosa…. _¿Chica?._


	2. No era su problema

Estabas definitiva y completamente loco, finalmente Naruto lo había logrado.

Por enésima vez volteo su mirada al pálido y delicado rostro de aquella ¿Qué? ¿Chica? ¿Humana? O en este caso quizás la más acertada…. _Extraterrestre._

Estaba envuelta en su saco como única prenda encima, su mirada se veía curiosa y confundida conforme pasaba las luces y tiendas ya cerradas de la ciudad.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle pero entre ellas la más importante.

¿Cómo diablos fue que cayó del cielo?.

—H-hui de mi planeta.— susurro sorprendiendolo al contestar su pregunta no formulada.

La miró de reojo más no dijo nada y simplemente siguió manejando.

Al cabo de un rato nuevamente escucho su suave y delicada voz.

—M-me llamó H-Hinata.— se presentó con nerviosismo.

—Uchiha Sasuke.— contesto en un murmullo.

—U-Uchiha S-Sasuke gracias por ayudarme.— susurro sorprendiendolo cuando notó una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa.

No contesto ni dijo nada simplemente se dedicó a conducir. Eran las 3:00 de la mañana y realmente se encontraba cansado, no tenía ganas ni de reemplatearse el por qué estaba ayudando a…. _Esa cosa_. Simplemente quería llegar a su cómodo apartamento y descansar ya mañana pensaría que hacer con su nueva inquilina no deseada.

Y mientras conducían, sin querer evoco el recuerdo de cómo fue que terminó trayendo consigo a esa…. _Extraterrestre_.

 **FLASH BACK.**

—T-te encuentras b-bien.— pregunto con aquella suave voz que Uchiha recordaba.

Y entonces como si se tratara de un rayo los acontecimientos sucedidos hacia tan poco lo asaltaron haciendo que se incorporará rápidamente a la vez que palidecia.

— _Me estoy volviendo loco._ — susurro restregando con sus manos su rostro ante la mirada confundida de la chica de ojos perla.

—Esto no está no sucediendo.— susurro mirando de reojo a la chica sentada en el suelo.—Si, definitivamente enloquecí, ese dobe finalmente lo consiguió.— susurro empezando a caminar no sin antes proferir una pequeña maldicion al sentir el dolor en su pie.

—¡A d-donde va!— pregunto aquella suave voz haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

« _No voltees, No voltees, esto no es real_ ».

Se dijo apurando un poco más el paso más su cuerpo se congelo cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el firme suelo.

—¡Qué demonios!— jadeo volteando su rostro ligeramente hacia atrás viendo cómo la chica desnuda tenía un brazo levantado en su dirección, mientras lo miraba con disculpa.

—N-no te v-vallas.— pidió con voz lastimará.

« _No es real, esto no es real_ », grito su conciencia.

—Ayudame.— volvió a pedir obligándolo abrir los ojos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta había cerrado.

— _No eres real.._ — susurro.— _Nada de esto es real._ — volvió a decir está vez con la seguridad que le había faltado anteriormente.

La oji-perla un poco dudosa se acercó haciendo que Sasuke la mirará con alarma.—N-no le h-hare nada.— susurro aún con su mano extendida.

Sasuke la miro unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada al oscuro cielo y soltar un suspiro.

—Bajame.— ordenó casi en un susurro haciendo que la chica lo viera dudosa para segundos después asentir.

—Mira considerando que no me he vuelto loco y tú en verdad caiste del cielo ¿Por qué estás aquí?.— pregunto con voz ronca obligándose a mirar aquellos ojos perla que le causaban un agradable escalofrío.

Ella bajo el rostro para después de un suspiro levantarlo sorprendiendo a Sasuke cuando vio las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, más antes de siquiera ella ser capaz de abrir su boca su móvil vibró haciendo que diera un respingo.

Al revisarlo descubrió con desagrado que era un simple mensaje publicitario. Por lo que molesto volteo su rostro llevándose la sorpresa de que la chica de ojos perla se encontraba desmayada en el suelo.

—Lo que faltaba— susurro restregandose el rostro con fastido.

La miro unos segundos y después volteo caminando en dirección a dónde estaba su auto.

—No es mi problema.—se dijo sin voltear su rostro atrás, lo que sea que esa _cosa_ fuera no era su problema.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

— _No era mi problema.—_ susurro Sasuke con sarcasmo a la vez que dirigía su mirada al retrovisor viendo el aún rostro curioso de la de ojos perla.

Uchiha manejo durante unos minutos más en completo silencio hasta finalmente llegar a su apartamento, el cual se encontraba en una zona un poco más alejada de las demás residencias.

—Baja.— ordenó saliendo de su auto, una vez fuera camino a su apartamento más al no escuchar pasos tras él, volteo su rostro viendo con un poco de confusión a la _cosa_ de ojos perla dentro de su auto con las manos pegadas al vidrio.

—¡Enserio!.— dijo con molestia al entender lo que sucedía.

Rápidamente camino hasta su auto abriéndo la puerta de su auto y con una seña indicarle salir.

La _cosa_ de ojos perla pareció entender ya que segundos después salió abrigando su cuerpo con su saco, para él no pasó desapercibido el ligero temblor que sacudió el cuerpo bien formado de ella.

—Vamos.— ordenó nuevamente cogiéndola de la mano y sorprendiendose al notar lo frío de su piel.


	3. Hagamos un trato

" _ **Las mejores historias de amor, empiezan de las formas más inesperadas"**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

—Me estás diciendo que ella cayó de cielo, ¿Así nada más?.—volvió a preguntar Naruto con incredulidad y escepticismo, observando a la _cosa de ojos perla_ devorar los rollos de canela que habían comprado.

En si era una vista cuando menos graciosa y ¿Tierna?, Lo que sea, ella, vestía únicamente con un largo camisón negro y unos bóxer suyos, devoraba ávidamente los rollos de canela, con una cara de placer, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y llenas, cual ardilla con sus bellotas, pequeñas migas adornaban la comisura de sus labios, mientras continuaba ingiriendo el postre.

—Se que parece una locura, pero es verdad.—contesto observando incrédulo a la chica, preguntándose:

¿Cómo en ese cuerpo tan pequeño alcanzaba esas cantidades casi groseras de alimento?.

Desde que había llegado del trabajo junto a un escéptico Naruto, no habían hecho otra cosa más que observarla comer, desde el contenido de su nevera hasta el de su alacena, continuando con la fruta plástica de la mesa y por último los rollos de canela que Naruto y él habían comprado en el camino.

Sacudiendo la cabeza volteo su mirada a Naruto, de solo verla ya le dolía el estómago, y a juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de Naruto este pensaba igual.

—¿Qué harás con ella?.—preguntó su rubio amigo y socio, con curiosidad.

Él lo observó unos segundos antes de suspirar.—Aunque parezca increíble de creer, te traje aquí y conté todo para que me dieras una idea. Porque yo definitivamente no me estoy quedando con ella.—gruño observándola de reojo, ella aún seguía ensimismada en su comida.

Naruto lo observó unos segundos antes de también suspirar.—Ella es tu responsabilidad. Lo fue desde el momento en el que la trajiste contigo Sasuke.—dijo Naruto con seriedad.—Si lo que dices es cierto y no nos hemos vuelto locos, ella no pertenece aquí, sacarla de tu casa sería como abandonar a un infante a su suerte. Allá afuera hay infinidad de peligros, es un mundo cruel y peligroso que no dudará dos veces en atacarla así no pertenezca a él.—susurro Naruto desviando su azul mirada a Hinata quién curiosamente había dejado de ingerir los rollos y los observaba a ambos expectantes, con sus perlados ojos brillando.

—No puedo quedarme con ella Naruto.—gruño con molestia e incomodidad al sentir la mirada de ella sobre él.

Naruto lo miro unos segundos antes de simplemente sonreír.—Lo que tú no quieres son responsabilidades. Le temes al compromiso.—aseguro Naruto metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos sin dejar de sonreír.—Pero hey, ¡Mírale el lado positivo, con ella aquí los problemas que últimamente tienes se irán en un segundo.—chasquo los dedos Naruto sonriendo pícaramente.

Él lo observó confundido y Naruto solo siguió sonriendo, la desconfianza se deslizó por su ser al imaginar lo que aquella hueca cabeza estaba maquinando.

—¿No estarás…?

—Dile a tus padres que ya tienes una novia, ¡No! Mejor aún diles que ya estás comprometido, ella no se quedará mucho tiempo aquí, y una vez ella se valla(asuminedl que lo haga)diles a tus padres que el compromiso se canceló y no estás cómodo con citas por el momento, ellos lo aceptarán, tu te quedarás con tu amada soledad, envejeceras solo y adoptarás un gato, que se comerá tu cuerpo cuando mueras en el sofá de tu habitación por amargura.—finalizo Naruto con una sonrisa, golpeando su puño contra su palma abierta, asintiendo varias veces a su, según él, genial idea.

Él solo lo observó incrédulo antes de acercarse lo suficiente y darle un fuerte zape en la cabeza que de milagro no lo tumbó al suelo.

—¿¡Qué demonios…!?—se quejo Naruto mirándolo de mala forma

—Fue una estupidez pedirte ayuda con esto. No tienes más que ramen y rubias cabeza hueca en tu cabeza.—gruño dirigiendo su mirada a la cosa de ojos perla que seguía comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡Oye! ¡Con Ino-chan no te metas!—se quejo Naruto defendiendo a su novia.—Ademas estás en este embrollo por voluntad propia, tu trajiste contigo a esa chica, ella es tú problema y responsabilidad, lo quieras o no. De todos modos creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, quede de reunirme con Ino-chan en una cita y estoy unos minutos tardes.—aviso empezando a caminar a su puerta.

 **[…]**

Estaban sentados ambos cara a cara, ella lo veía fijamente a los ojos y por un pequeño momento se sorprendió al notar que ella le sostenía la mirada como muy pocas personas lo hacían.

Después de que Naruto se fuera había pensado en su estúpido o quizás no tan estúpido plan, y por sorprendente que sonara no era tan mala idea. Esa cosa de ojos perla podía serle de utilidad, es más se ayudarían mutuamente, ella le salvaría de las incómodas pláticas con sus padres sobre el matrimonio y él le brindaría un techo sobre la cabeza y mucha, enormes y groseras cantidades de comida.

Sonrió, haber llevado a Naruto a su casa no había sido tan mala idea después todo.

—Te voy a proponer una cosa, es un ganar-ganar.


End file.
